A simple Internet search can produce thousands of results. An individual may find combing through this large number of search results to find a product or service frustrating. At the same time, retailers may be frustrated if their company, products, and/or services do not appear when relevant terms are searched.
Various embodiments of present systems and methods recognize and address the foregoing considerations.